Good Potion Gone Bad
by MistressOfIllusions
Summary: A 7th year gives Pansy a potion to put in Draco's drink. But the outcome of the potion was never thought of, until it happened.DracoPansy fic. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I obviously don't own HP or any HP characters, well, accept Jenna. She's my made up fit for this story. I hope you enjoy.

Pansy Parkinson sat in the Slytherin Common Room in a cushy chair, she hugged her knees as she sat there alone. She sighed as she looked at the wall where the door would be, hoping someone would come in, but for the time being no one did. She decided to grab a Wizard Cola. It was relatively new. Pansy stood up and walked over to the small fridge and pulled one out, opened the can, and took a long sip. She became lost in her thoughts and didn't hear when someone entered the room.

Draco plopped himself onto the couch, his broken leg up on the small table in front of him Malfoy opened a book he'd been carrying and started to read. He still had about fifty pages to go before he finished the section he was told to read. He pushed his hair back after he turned the page, then sighed as he read. Parkinson walked back over to her chair only now noticing Draco sitting there. Her heart jumped slightly from being startled, and, because it was... _him_. She sat down in the chair she had been in previously and watched him as he read.

"Must you stare at me like that?" Draco said as only his eyes moved to look at her, he'd felt her stare.

"I wasn't staring, but must you be such a jerk?" Pansy shot back. She thought as she waited for his response which would be any second now, and cold too. But she wondered if she could compete with him... Of course she could, she was just as good, or better. She scowled at him.

"Yes I do." he said finally looking up from his book completely. Draco's eyes searched her face, then he spoke again. His voice cold and smooth. "Do you always have to have a look as if your mommy didn't buy you the doll you want?" he asked. Pansy looked taken a back.

"I do not! Are you saying that my mom can't afford to buy me a doll? Or that I'm ugly?" she yelled angrily.

"Yes you do, and I didn't say those things, you did." A smirk crossed his face. He knew he'd won, for now. She turned her head away quickly and looked at the fire. It was late, about ten o'clock, but she didn't care, and nor did Draco apparently.

Pansy's eyes moved as she went to look at Draco, who surprisingly was still looking at her. She looked back at him, her eyes filled with "temporary" hate.

"You did too say those things, now whatt do you want." she said more than asked, her brown hair fell over her eyes but she didn't move any to see.

Draco continued to look at her and a smirkish smile crossed his face. "I want.... You." he said rather warmly and _acting_ serious. Pansy made a disgusted look and then Draco continued. "NOT, like anyone would want a girl like you." he ended coldly as he returned to the book.

"Freak." Parkinson said snottily as she gazed into the fire, but she didn't really want the conversation to end. "Now, what do you want?" she repeated.

Malfoy didn't look up as he read, but he did answer her. "I'm just doing my homework, can't you tell?" he said rather rudely. Pansy glared at him.

"Then _why_ are you talking to I _me_?" she asked. "Is it because your little girlfriend Jenna isn't here?" Pansy smirked knowing this would get him mad. She loved it when he was mad.

"OK, one, Jenna is not my girlfriend, that bloody bitch can die for all I care and two, you started talking to _me_." he ended still reading.

"Yet you continue to talk." Pansy smirked again.

Draco shrugged with and continued to read. He'd only gone through about ten pages. 'God this book is boreing. I should have just continued to talk with Parkinson.' he thought as he turned another page.

Pansy soon spoke again. "What are you reading?" she asked him as she crossed her arms.

"A book." Draco said. His voice sounded as if he was really into the book, but he actually hated it.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't see this earlier, Malfoy's actually reading." she smiled and laughed slightly as if now she'd won. That's one of the only things this girl cared about. Sad really. But then, Draco answered her cleverness.

"And what pray tell, has Flower Girl read lately?" he asked his eyes the only thing besides his mouth to move. Then, hair falling into his eyes, he pushed his head back and shook it slightly to move the hair. Pansy watched him, that move would make a girl swoon half the time, not that Draco had done it purposely that time.

Pansy shrugged "Things." she said. Draco let out a sigh as he marked his page and stood up slowly, careful to not hurt his leg anymore. He walked over to the fridge. "Want something?" he asked as he pulled out a can of cola. "No." Parkinson said as she lay back in the chair. Draco shrugged and opened the can.

"You actually drink that muggle stuff?" she said even thought she knew perfectly well it wasn't muggle cola.

"It's not muggle Parkinson, it's new from Wizard Cola. Do you really think I would drink muggle cola? I don't even want to walk on the same ground as them sometimes." He put the drink down on the table then made his way to the boy's dorm stairs. "I'll be right back." he said and left the room.

Jenna, a seventh year poked her head around the corner of the girls' dorm and then ran over to Pansy. "Parkinson, put this in Malfoy's drink OK? It'll be fun, you want to get back at him don't you?" she said as she shoved a small glass test tube of almost clear pink liquid. "Just put it in his cola." she looked up hearing Draco make his way down the stairs. He was complaining about his leg again. "What'll it do?" Pansy asked, but Jenna had already re-treated up the girls dorm. She shrugged and put it in the cola then hid the test tube in the chair.

Draco had taken off his cast, which had only been put on earlier that. Parkinson shook her head. 'I wonder what it does, looked like some sort of potion.' she thought.

"They're all insane up there... all of them." he mumbled about the other Slytherin boys in his dorm. Draco grabbed the soda finally and drank it all in two easy sips.

"You shouldn't have taken off your cast." Pansy said looking at his leg.

"Why should you care." he said then looked at her strangely. "Besides, it was a pain in the ass. I couldn't even pull my god damned pants up." Draco walked over behind her and drapped his arms over her in a sort of hug. Pansy shot up and out of the chair.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, her face look disgusted. "You don't want me?" Draco asked as he stayed where he was behind the chair. The liquid Jenna had give Pansy to put into his drink was a sort of love potion. It brought out the deepest love feelings inside the person that drank it. Although now Jenna thought she should have had Pansy drink it instead.

"Um, NO!" she shot backing away from him. 'Damn you Jenna.' she though. 'Damn me? Why?' she asked telepathically. Pansy's eyes widened. 'What the blood 'ell did you do to Malfoy!' she thought loudly. 'I didn't do anything, YOU did.' Jenna was snickering upstairs.

A/N: Well, I'm not sure how that went, please write a review. I don't care if it's mean or nice, I want to know if I did OK. This is my first HP fanfic.


	2. Chapter Two and Three

A/N: yay, second chapter! WEE!

'Jenna, take it off him now!' Pansy said to Jen as she watched Draco who was now on the floor holding his head in pain as he tried to fight the potion. 'Parkinson,' Jenna started strongly. 'You know you want Draco. I know it, as do the other girl Slytherins. Just, test him out for a bit. He's not bad. I should know.'

'Slut.' Pansy shot back as she ran to the other side of the room, her wand drawn. 'Besides, I don't want Draco!' she yelled. Deep down she did, but not this Draco. She wanted the real Draco. She stood there and sadness filled her eyes for a moment. "What's going through your head Malfoy..." she said quietly.

He looked over to her. "My love for you..." He said, but his face look disgusted as if he couldn't believe he was saying this. He shook his head trying to gain back himself.

'Pansy... he wont remember anything after the potion where's off, just test him out a bit. She how if feels to kiss the King of Slytherin.' Jenna said as she watched the seen through Pansy's eyes. This was priceless. 'NO! I don't like Malfoy!' she refused to admit to her deep desieres. 'Yes you do Parkinson! I'm psychic, I can see what others don't let themselves.'

Draco stood up back was leaning his back against the wall in pain. 'Tell you what Pansy, you kiss him and I'll take it off.' Jenna made a deal and Pansy agreed. She walked slowly forward and kissed Draco's cheek slightly. 'Girl, you can do better, or, just let the potion take it's course.'

Pansy sighed then kissed Draco on the lips quickly. Jenna sighed but sauntered down the stairs and put a small tablet in Pansy's hand. "Feed it to him, I don't care how, but I think you should get out of here once you do..." Jenna stated then walked back up stairs. Pansy threw the tablet into Draco's mouth and he swallow hard. Soon, he shook his head confused. "Parkinson!" he yelled as he looked at the clock.

"What the bloody 'ell happened!" Draco said, it had been almost a half an hour, and he couldn't remember anything. Pansy started to walk off quickly but Malfoy's hand shot out and grabbed the back of her shirt. She fell to the ground and Draco pinned her down as he strateled her waist, his hands holding down her wrists. "What... happened." he said, his warm breath smelled like a sort of Eclipes Mint.

"Nothing." she lied. "We were just talking about that book." Pansy said.

Draco blinked as the memories of the past minutes came back to him. Jenna had failed to mention that if you take the potion off, they do remember.. Oh well. Draco became angry and looked at her, his lips sweeping over hers gently as he spoke.

"Is this the Malfoy you want? The one that doesn't care about anyone else?" he whispered to her. She closed her eyes. "Is it!" he said louder. She nodded slightly defeated. "Yes..." Pansy mumbled. Draco looked down at her and started to get up, but stopped. Jenna was controlling him now telepathically.

"I think it's time I have just a spot of fun..." she mumbled as she forced Draco to kiss Pansy on the lips. Tender, but hard. Pansy let out a small scream as she felt Draco's lips on her own. Parkinson's eyes opened and looked at Draco before she closed them hoping this was a dream. Finally Draco pulled himself back out of Jenna's control and stood up. He hobbled across the room and up to the boys dorm.

"JENNA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Pansy screamed up the girls dorm stairs. Jenna sauntered down. "Yes?" she said with a smile. "What the bloody 'ell are you trying to do!"

"Make you see your own feelings that's what!"

"Right..." Pansy didn't believe Jenna, at lest not for now. Jenna walked across the room of the girls dorm and back. She now held a photo album with obviously, moving pictures. She hadn't the book to Pansy.

"Look, every one else sees it exept you, and maybe Draco."

"Huh?" Pansy took the book and opened it. "Oh my god! Why do you have this photo!" she yelled as she pointed at the first picture. It was of the first meeting when Draco and her met. Pansy was trying to look tuff to impress Malfoy, and it was easy to tell.

"That's just one of hundreds... but let's make this short." Jenna said taking the book away. "You can tell me that you have a thing for Draco. Almost every Slytherin and even some other house girls do. It's all right."

"I like Malfoy!" Pansy yelled. She covered her mouth. She'd meant to say I Don't Like Malfoy, but that didn't come out. Jenna laughed hysterically.

"I told you." Jenna said as she started down the stairs, "Come on Parkinson, let's go."

"Go where?" Pansy asked confussed and angry. Jenna looked over her shoulder at her. "To tell Malfoy." She answered.

"No, we are not telling him anything. There is _nothing_ to tell." Pansy shot but Jenna was already in the common room. She ran after her.

Draco sat in the back of potions class as usual with Pansy next to him. They worked on their project in silence only asking eachother for an item that was on the other side of the table. Jenna luckily hadn't told Malfoy and it had been three days since the accident, but things still hadn't smoothed over. Professor Snape's voice droned on as the students did what they were told to do. But more often then not, Snape stood behind Draco and Pansy watching the two.

"Is something wrong Mr.Malfoy? Miss. Parkinson?" he asked.

"No sir." the two answered as they continued their project.

"No points for either of you." he said and then walked off. Draco stood up quickly.

"Professor Snape! We're doing the project just the way you told us."

"No your are not Mr. Malfoy. I said you have to converse with your partner about the outcome. Neither of you have spoken all class. So you fail." That was harsh, and on his own House's students... The two made their way out of class, and in the hall, they argued.

"What the bloody 'ell are you trying to do! Not let me pass!" Draco yelled. "What do you mean! Your the one who wouldn't talk to me!" Pansy shot. They would have gone on for hours too, until the rest of the class came out and knocked the two around.

Pansy fell forward her arms outstretched to catch her fall, but instead she was caught by Malfoy. The side on her head was on his neck as he arms automatically rapped around her. Neither understood what the hell was happening. Pansy's arms held Dracos muscular waist as she regained her balance, he was looking down at her, and she looked back up at him. Pansy wasn't sure what to say, Thank You? Are you alright? Draco didn't know either. The just kind of stood there until they heard Professor Snape clear his throat from the door way. Then Draco and Pansy pushed eachother away and walked off to class. Snape shook his head at the sad sight..

A/N: Damn, i hate writers block. I hope this is OK. It's kind of chessy though...


	3. Ending Chapter

A/N: Whoot, I'm bored, so I'm gonna test something and see what happens. Yay!

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room his head leaned back against the couch backing. He sighed as he though about the days mishaps with Parkinson. He then moaned momentarily at the thought of Pansy Parkinson, with him, anywhere... He quickly tried to dismiss the thought of her when the Self Titled Queen came walking in all huffy. "Malfoy." she snapped as she stood in front of him. He looked at her.

"Parkinson." Draco shot back.

"What, the fuck was that earlier today outside of potions?" she shot angrily.

"I caught your heavy ass from falling on the ground that's what." he glared at her. "Did you want me to drop you?" he asked just as angry as her now.

"Yes, who the hell would want _you_ to touch them." Pansy crossed her arms over her chest and glared right back. _'You would Parkinson... you want Malfoy to touch and hold you...'_ Jenna's voice said over and over in her mind. Pansy spun around her back to Draco so he wouldn't see her face.

"Does it matter, I saved your sorry butt from crashing and bruising on the floor." he stated as he stood up. Pansy hadn't heard him, she was arguing with Jenna now.

_'Shut your mouth! Shut it right now!'_ Pansy yelled at Jen. _'It is shut moron, we're speaking telepathically.'_ Jenna responded, some how, she was in Japan now, leaving Pansy all alone with Draco while the others were out.

As the two girls argued, Draco had walked over to Pansy and put his hand on her shoulder. She spun around to face him. "What in bloody 'ell are you doing!" she yelled as she looked up at him. Had he gotten taller? She thought as she stared up at him. "Well, I'm waiting." she said impatiently.

"I was just checking to see if you were OK, you were going to fall over." Draco said as coldly as a sentence that long could.

"I told you not to touch me!"

"I'll touch what the fuck I want!"

"As long as it's not me I don'-" Pansy though she'd lost her voice until she realized she could talk, but was temporarily impaired by Draco's mouth that was over hers. Pansy put her hands on his shoulders then pushed him away. He stumbled backward a step or two.

"Like I fucking said, as long as it's not me I don't care who and what you touch!" she yelled rather loudly then stormed off up to the girls dorm to collect herself. Draco moved back to the couch and started to read the words appearing on the ceiling. He didn't wonder where they came from.

_'be more aggressive, you'll get her in the end....' _Read the writing. He thought about it a moment, but didn't think _'Why is there writing on the ceiling?'_

Upstairs Pansy paced back and forth as she had a conversation with Jenna, again. _'Why is it me he wants?'_ she asked Jen as she walked to a window, looked out, then walked around some more.

'_I don't know, but it's obvious he's attracted to you... Pansy... why did you push him away, I read your mind. You wanted that kiss.' Jenna said. She was sitting at the trunk of a Sakura Tree in Hiroshima, Japan. 'I don't know why I do or want a lot of things Jenna, just help me out here.' Pansy fell backwards onto her bed. _

'_The best thing I can tell you, and I know you wont like it, is to just confront him with your feelings.' _

'_I don't want to confront him with my feelings!' Pansy yelled. _

_Then you'll miss out and someone else will get him. But right now, I have to go. I'll leave you to deal with this yourself.' Jenna said and then left. Pansy sighed wondering if she should really tell Draco. After all, he did just kiss her, or attempted to anyway._

That night Pansy awoke with a start as she rose from what seemed to be a Nightmare. In her dream she'd been dating Draco, and they were as happy as a Slytherin could possibly get, then Draco was torn away from her by death, she was left alone screaming herself awake... Now awake at only one in the morning she decided to go to the common room hoping there was something to do in there, she wasn't about to go to sleep now.

When Pansy got there she gasped in shock as she saw all the sixth years having what seemed like a party. Either she missed a memo while she was talking with Jenna, or she was still dreaming. She slapped her right arm just in case, and a bit to hard since she let out a small yelp. Parkinson then shook her head and started to walk through the throng of Slytherin's in all different colors of pajama's. 'They're all insane...' she thought as she pushed her way through everyone to get to the door, she wasn't going to stay. Pansy glanced around just before she left and made a disgusted face as she saw two people on the floor kissing, she shook her head disappointed in her fellow students, then left. "God.... What is going on?" she mumbled as she made her way down the hall, maybe she could find a book in the library.

As the doors to the library opened, an odd sight came into view. It was one AM, why were the lights on? Pansy walked in slowly realizing she hadn't brought her wand with her. A mumbled swear escaped her lips as she cautiously walked between desks and the occasional book isle. "Is anyone in here." she asked aloud when she reached the back and looked out the large windows, then spun around as she head a noise. Nothing was there. Pansy sighed as she then went over into the book isles and looked for something to read, nothing was even remotely interesting. "I should go back to bed." she said figuring since no one was there, she could speak as loud as she wanted, but then a voice returned hers. "Yeah, you should. Little girls shouldn't be up at this time of day." a male voice, oddly familiar called.

Pansy turned her body quickly and stared at the male figure leaning against the isle's end, head resting on the end as well. Two steps, then three and four steps closer the figure walked then stopped, his arms now un-crossed hanging at his sides as he seemed to tower over Pansy. She stood where she was. "Malfoy, such an unpleasant surprise." she said looking up at him coolly.

"I thought I would have at least received a hello." he said sounding sarcastically hurt as he took a step closer. Pansy continued to stand her ground, Draco was no threat to her, but she thought she should move back. He was within a few feet now.

"Ferret's don't get hello's." said Pansy raising her eyes even more to glare back.

"I don't see a ferret, do you?" he said taking an inch closer, what the hell was he trying to do, knock her down. Pansy took a step backwards and he seemed to give a half smile in the shadow of the book shelves.

"Yeah I do, it's right in front of me." Draco sighed and shook his head at this remark.

"That was very nice Parkinson, do you see me calling you names?" he stated as he edged closer and just as he stepped, she stepped back.

"No, but I think it's fun." she said with a smirk.

"You know what I think is fun?" he bent down slightly to be eye level with her as she spoke.

"No, what." Pansy glared back at him.

"Watching you squirm..." at that moment Pansy's eyes widened as she went to step back some more and she banged into the wall, pictures being awoke from their sleep as the wall shook.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she said almost panicky. She'd lost her cool, Pansy became almost disappointed with herself.

Draco didn't answer her, his arms moved out pinning her down next to her shoulders, his body less than a foot away. He looked up at the wall for a moment thinking about what he was doing, then read some words in the same writing as the day before on the ceiling in the common room.

"Yes, now tell her what you want." The writing was almost scary and the pictures were a bit thrown off by them. Draco then looked back down at Pansy who had regained some of her cool while he wasn't looking. She repeated her question, "What are you doing?" and this time, he answered. "Getting what I want." Pansy's eyes widened slightly as she gasped, then time just stopped. Draco was frozen, along with the pictures all sound, anything that moved. Except for her and a new figure in the room.

"Parkinson... what are you doing now?" said Jenna's voice, almost with laughter. Pansy sighed and slipped out of Dracos arms and walked over to her. "Getting out of here while I can." she replied.

"Why are you doing that?" Jenna asked. "Because I'm not really in the mood to be raped."

"Hm... who ever said he was going to do that?"

"Look at his eyes. He wasn't going to give me a kiss then walk off."

"And you know that for a fact? Besides you really shouldn't keep running from him... It's kind of sad that you do. It's sad for both of you."

"Yeah, how's that." Pansy wasn't believing any of this.

"Well, your pathetic because you wont open your eyes, and Draco's pathetic because he looks needy, which technically he is. But he wouldn't be is somebody would stop running." Jenna was getting annoyed with these two, but she knew taking things into her own hands wouldn't do shit, so she had to work verbally.

"I am not pathetic, I just don't want to be in a relationship at the moment." Pansy said, Jenna seemed pleased with these words. Had Parkinson slipped up?

"Wait, wait, wait, you just said at the moment, so your planning for a relationship? Oh, this just got good..."

"No, I don't mean it like that." Jenna sighed. "Go over there and tell him that you don't want a relationship now, or that you like him. I'll be standing here the whole time." Pansy sighed at this figuring she'd been defeated for the time being. She walked over to Draco and returned to her spot and then things went back to normal moving mode.

Draco continued what he was doing but stopped as Pansy's hands rested on his chest.

"Draco, stop it. I don't want a relationship now. Just let it go." she said almost.... Nicely, but had to ruin it. "Especially not with a ferret boy." then she pushed him back and ran off. She was going to yell at Jenna, but she wasn't there, so she made her way back to the common room. Draco appeared there shortly after as he thought of her choice of words....

A/N: yay! I'm done! Stupid fanfic, that was dumb and dragged out in my opinion, but you all may like it, I don't know. Leave me a review so I know if I should write a sequel.


End file.
